<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity: Coco Coffee Shop AU by Miss_Rivera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030902">Serendipity: Coco Coffee Shop AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rivera/pseuds/Miss_Rivera'>Miss_Rivera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coco (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rivera/pseuds/Miss_Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Héctor is a twenty-six-year old who works at a coffee shop by day and tries to keep on pursuing his music career by night, even though he starts questioning whether he has been making the right choices in life.</p><p>In fact he seems to feel unfulfilled by his routine and often wishes life would take a positive turn and surprise him, still unaware that everything is going to change soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547295">The Way You Keep Me Guessing: Coco Teacher AU</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_frisbee/pseuds/death_frisbee">death_frisbee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty">im_fairly_witty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  There, this should do.</em>
</p><p>Even though that annoying bowtie didn't want to cooperate and still needed an adjustment, he was pretty proud of how he managed to tie it himself. At least now he could rush to work. In fact, by taking a quick glance at the clock he realized how terribly late he was that morning... as if he ever managed to get there on time. El Chicharrón, the grouchy owner of "<em>El Puente</em>", the coffee shop at which he worked, would kill him if he knew he was running late... again.</p><p>He didn't even have time for a proper breakfast, so he jugged some leftover energy drink and his lips twisted in disgust before leaving his house and dashed down the street.</p><p>When he crashed through the door, he was greeted by lots of not-so-surprised looks both from the usual customers and his coworker, who was disappointingly shaking her head.</p><p>"Héctor!" she shouted, "you're so lucky that I'm here to cover your a—"</p><p>"Tía Chelo!" he interrupted, cracking an embarassed smile while scratching his goatee. "The customers are still here."</p><p>His desperate attempt to make the situation lighter didn't seem to work: instead, the gray-haired lady crossed her arms and her gaze got more severe.</p><p>"Come on, Tía Chelo, you know I'm trying to stop being late but this morning... it wasn't... my fault?" He muttered, holding his right arm as he would do when he got scolded as a kid. A twenty six year old kid, almost still unable to take proper care of himself.</p><p>"Stop it. I'm tired of hearing your stupid excuses. And you'd be tired too, if you'd just finished your nightshift." She took off her black apron and handed it to Héctor. "Don't give me that look!" All at once her whole body softened as her lips cracked into a smile, then she said, "There, there, eat this."</p><p>Héctor's eyes widened in amazement as his coworker handed him small plate with a blueberry muffin on it. Some good food, finally. "I just... had a rough night, I guess? I couldn't sleep." He explained, his voice became muffled as he munched on his breakfast.</p><p>Tía Chelo proceeded to adjust Héctor's bowtie, while saying, "You know I care, Héctor, otherwise I–"</p><p>"I know, I know" Héctor said, cutting her off as he proceeded to wear his apron over his white shirt, resigned to live another day in that boring coffee shop.</p><p>Every time he had to put on a smiley face, everytime he had to do the most unpleasant chores he tried to remind himself that soon, very soon all of that would be over. Once he'd found another job that could help him paying his rent on time... one a bit more stable than his initial option.</p><p>When he moved to Puebla from Santa Cecilia with his childhood bestfriend, he was still full of hopes and dreams. They both looked for an apartment to share and wandered around at night in search for some pubs to play in but soon realized that the music career alone wasn't enough to live by... at least, Héctor was the one who actually opened his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves and began to work at <em>El Puente</em> by day and to play by night. Tía Chelo's help had always been precious, and he was aware of it.</p><p>That had been his life since then. But he wanted something more. Something... different.</p><p>"—to you!"</p><p>Héctor winced and immediately let go of the small cup he was washing, resulting in it splashing back into the sink and he getting water all over his face, before turning around on his heels, ready to deal with that angry voice.</p><p>"May... may I help you... señorita?" He was so stunned by finding out that the furious customer he had to serve was indeed a beautiful woman, that he quickly rubbed his arm on his forehead to dry those annoying drops of sink water.</p><p>Her wavy dark hair was braided with a purple ribbon into a soft low bun and her formal dress made Héctor think that she could have been some kind of manager or a businesswoman.</p><p>"Finally! I've been trying to order a Long Black for ages" she complained. </p><p>"Long Black on its way!" He repeated, trying to pull out his most charming grin. "Go on, take a seat, señorita...?"</p><p>"That's none of your business." The lady said firmly, trying to avoid that annoying bartender as much as possible.</p><p>Héctor had never finished to prepare an order so quickly. Despite he had been working there for least five years, he always took his time to get things done, but that morning he was far more concerned on how to win that mysterious lady's name that he just couldn't wait. He felt just like the very first time he performend and the audience bursted into applause. All the tiredness from his previous sleepless night seemed to fade away the very moment he adjusted the cup onto the tray, ready to approach <em>her</em>.</p><p>"Here you go, señorita, a Long Black just for you!" He said, bowing low as he grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>As a response the woman rolled her eyes, reaching for her cup while trying so hard to hold herself back from losing it. The coffee aroma under her nostrils was the only thing that was apparently succeeding at calming her down.</p><p>"Now, I hope you don't mind if I sit here and entertain you for a bit?" Héctor proposed, already moving the chair on which he was ready to sit.</p><p>"Don't. You. Dare." She said firmly and frowned, making the bartender lose all the little confidence he had gained. "Listen. I have tons of work to do...unlike you! So, if you don't mind, leave me—"</p><p>"Got it. I'm... I'm sorry." He sighed and slowly made his way back to the counter as his smile faded.</p><p>Everything she did appeared gracious in Héctors mind: from pulling out her laptop and continuously huffing as her fingers danced on its keyboard, to the growls she let out before hitting that "<em>devilbox</em>" —as she called it— whenever it lagged.</p><p>Even though it didn't go as well as he hoped it would, nothing could stop him from trying to guess what was the name of that <em>diosa</em> — because she certainly had to be some sort of divine creature given her fierce and her harmonic features.</p><p>It was only when she went out, making the small bell hung over the door ring, that the greatest idea of all time popped up in Héctor's mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cappuccino and Chocolate Cakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Héctor finally manages to get Imelda's name using the most improbable technique.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a week since that gorgeous woman had last walked into El Puente. Seven long days he had spent daydreaming about those lovely brown eyes and doodling her profile on the corners of his notebook, which he was supposed to use to write down clients' orders... but he just couldn't help it.</p><p>The rush hour had just finished and the room was filled by silence. Héctor let out a sigh as he leaned on the counter and took the cap off his blue pen, ready to recall the tiniest particulars of his muse that were left in his mind. He thought she'd become one of the regular clients, but she happened to visit only every now and then.</p><p>That's why disappointment had begun to take over all his other emotions, as if a constant black cloud was hanging over his head, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. Everytime he didn't get to see her, his shifts inevitably felt longer.</p><p>The clock had just struck 3 p.m. when his colleague walked in ready to replace him behind the counter.</p><p>"How's it going?" she asked, leaving her bag on a stool.</p><p>"Eh, not so good, Tía Chelo" Héctor said, pressing his lips together. "Lunch break went better than the last two hours."</p><p>The old lady patted his shoulder in response, adding, "Go home and have some rest, you deserve it." Then she headed to the staff's room to change into her uniform.</p><p>Héctor put the notebook in his pouch, and promised himself to buy another one to keep at El Puente — which he would use only for work purposes — so that he could keep on drawing on his current one without getting in too much trouble.</p><p>   <em>You better hurry up, Héctor! Cheech is gonna kill you if he finds out.</em></p><p>He shrug, trying not to think about his boss' reaction, and just as he was taking off his black apron the bell rung. He froze in surprise.</p><p>   <em>She's here! She's... actually here!</em></p><p>"<em>Buenas tardes, señorita</em>!" He smirked, quickly tying his apron's laces behind his back again. "My turn would be over, but your presence's so lovely that it'd be an honour to work overtime just for you."<br/>
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, already reaching for her wallet, but Héctor desperately tried to keep the conversation going, "So, Long Black or—"</p><p>"I'll take a cappuccino" she cut him off, deflecting his clear attempt at flirting and turned on her heels. "And a slice of that" she added, pointing at a delicious chocolate cake in the display cabinet just before she sat on one of the red leather couches near the window.</p><p>Héctor jolted when he bumped into his coworker, who surely wasn't expecting to find him still there.<br/>
"What's going on, Héctor?" Tía Chelo asked, crossing her arms and keeping her voice low. "Your shift has just ended, you don't need to overwork yoursel—"</p><p>"It's her, tía... the woman I told you about!" He was so concentrated on decorating the cappuccino with frothed milk, that he didn't even take his eyes off the cup.</p><p>   <em>Act natural, act natural, Héctor</em>. He thought, keeping his spine as straight as possible, while bringing the tray at her table.</p><p> "Juanita?" The woman frowned as she stared at the elegant letters beautifully written in cursive with milk foam on her cappuccino. "This is the worst name you've come up with until now."</p><p>"At least now I know you're not Rosa, nor Maria... or Alda, or Mireya and not even Juanita!" Héctor laughed nervously. "You know? It'd be much simpler if you just told me what your real name is." He lifted his eyebrows and showed his best smile.</p><p>"And it'd be even simpler if you just minded your own business."</p><p>"Fair enough!" He giggled, snapping his fingers. "But I can tell you're in a very good mood, so I wouldn't risk my own life if I asked you why, I suppose?</p><p>"You... what?" She asked in surprise as she stopped stirring her drink. Her response only confirmed what Héctor had deduced.</p><p>"Must be all these years I've spent behind that counter, I guess?" He explained, waving his hand in the air. "Let's say I have a talent for reading people."</p><p>"Well, not for guessing people's names."</p><p>Was that supposed to be a... joke? It was the first time the lady didn't tried to kill him with a sharp look after he'd say something silly — so basically anytime he opened his mouth.</p><p>"Anyway, believe it or not even CEOs get their days off." She explained, then she started to eat her cake with a small silver fork still maintaining her graceful posture.</p><p>"Well I hope you order cappuccino and cakes more often, then!"</p><p>"What does it have to do with—"</p><p>"Professional secrecy!" Héctor responded jokingly. "Enjoy your time here, <em>diosa</em>."</p><p>His smirk enlarged on his face as he was heading back to Tía Chelo, looking more satisfied than ever with his small win. He began to wash some dishes while humming an energetic tune.<br/>
Even though his back was turned, he still managed to find a way to glance at the lady through the mirror that was hung on the wall just over the sink. <br/>
Apparently she really happened to be more relaxed that day, without papers to get through or her <em>devilbox</em> on the table.</p><p>He giggled while thinking about her hitting that poor laptop with her fist.</p><p>Although he had went out with some other girls in the past, none of them had ever made him feel that way. He felt like a fourteen-year-old experiencing his first crush and he was aware of the downsides the situation held. But this time he was ready to take risks.</p><p>When the lady made her way to the counter, Héctor rushed to the cash register almost pushing Tía Chelo aside. He was sure he could handle that.</p><p>"Have a good day, <em>diosa</em>!" he said as soon as she paid and started to walk out.</p><p>She looked at Héctor straight in his eyes and corrected him sharply, "It's Imelda to you."</p><p>He stared at her open-mouthed.</p><p>   <em>I-mel-da</em>.</p><p>He repeated her name in his head several times, before turning to his coworker and state excitedly, "I bet she likes me an awful lot!"</p><p>He didn't expect Imelda would stop the door, which was still slowly closing behind her, only to lean back in the shop and answer, "Sí, claro, and the sky is red!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you found any mistake then please let me know so I can go back and correct the text!</p><p>Thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Héctor and his best friend have to perform at a hen party. Ernesto insists and convinces Héctor to stay out all night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've added an original character in this chapter.</p><p>As usual, if you found any mistake please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, for the first time in a while, Héctor was feeling excited about playing. He had always believed that music should be performed with a purpose: the songs he had written were his own way to tell his story, to speak his mind, to let out his feelings. Music was his therapist. It had helped him to cope with the harsh reality that surrounded him so many times ever since he could remember.</p><p>It had been months, almost a year, since Héctor had composed a new song, but that night inspiration was running through his veins, so he began to scribble on the very same block-notes on which he had drawn Imelda. His writing resulted even more illegible than usual because the road on which his friend and him were driving was so bumpy that his hands couldn't help but shake each time the pencil touched the page.</p><p>"Oye, Héctor, are you going to come out of this car or should perform solo tonight?"</p><p>The deep voice of his friend, as well as the noise made by the driver's car door being closes, managed to bring Héctor back to Earth.</p><p>"Coming right up, Nesto!" He quickly gathered everything up and followed his friend to the back of the van to get their instruments and their other electronic supplies from the trunk.</p><p>"Remind me how on Earth you found this event?" Héctor asked, tightening his grasp on the guitar's suitcase. He frowned while looking at the old pub in front of which they were standing.</p><p>"You have to thank my charm for this! As well as our Instagram profile!" He exclaimed, posing with hands on his hips. "See? Told ya that keeping in contact with our fans would be useful someday!"</p><p>Héctor sighed. He had learnt to follow his friend's ideas, especially now that he was living far away from his family and he was in charge of paying his own rent and bills.</p><p>At first their goal was to play their songs all around the world, but they only managed to perform in Puebla.</p><p>"You're here at last!" A young woman said, then she warmly geeted Ernesto. "We thought you wouldn't come! I'm Nina, the bridesmaid, we talked on the phone last week. My friends are all waiting for you inside!" She grabbed Ernesto's wrist and proceeded to drag him towards the door.</p><p>"I could really use some help right now, Nesto." Héctor ranted, waiting for his friend to go back to him and assist him in bringing all their equipment inside.</p><p>~</p><p>Once they had set up the stage they headed to the restroom to change into their typical Mariachi suits.<br/>Héctor was still having troubles in tying the big red bow around his neck, despite all the years he'd spent learning how to do that. He even asked Tía Chelo several times, but he never managed to get it right.</p><p>"So, Héctor, I've noticed you're working on a new tune... am I right?" Ernesto asked without even taking his eyes off himself, while he was fixing his shiny black hair with some grease.</p><p>Héctor hesitated: he knew what that question actually meant. "Well... yes, but actually no." He desperately wanted to get out of that conversation. He couldn't let that happen... not again.</p><p>"What do you mean by <em>actually no</em>?" This time his friend stared at him, visibly irritated.</p><p>"You see, ehm... this song is... kinda personal and—"</p><p>"But this is what makes a song even more beautiful, amigo!" Ernesto asserted enthusiastically. "The audience will be amazed. Your music can connect people, Héctor. Aren't we all <em>a big family</em>, in a way? We even sing it in our songs... <em>the world es mi familia</em>, <em>isn't it</em>?"</p><p>Héctor resignedly breathed out. He understood his friend's point of view... the problem was that Ernesto didn't seem to be understanding his.<br/>"We'll discuss it later, Nesto. Let's go now."</p><p>As soon as they stepped on the stage a large group of women began to scream. Héctor managed to spot one of them who was wearing a small tiara with a short veil attached to it.</p><p>"Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta?!" Ernesto shouted, completely grabbing their attention.</p><p>When he strummed the first note on his guitar the audience started to dance and sing along to their tune.</p><p>Héctor was standing some feet behind Ernesto. He'd always preferred to let his friend perform in his own eccentric style. He couldn't deny that the two of them were very different from each other: their appearance, their manners and even their ideas of music were nothing alike.</p><p>And yet Héctor was still trying to convince himself that the whole musician life was meant for him, even though he was often disappointed by how crowds behaved. Deep inside, he couldn't help but compare himself to a trained monkey that had to entertain a bunch of strangers.</p><p>His idea of music was a bit different from the one Ernesto had.</p><p>The only thing that managed to comfort him throughout the show was the thought of Imelda. He pretended he was performing just for her: the noisy crowd of women was fading away in his mind and he visualized her dancing along to the energetic music.</p><p>All he wanted in that moment was to strum his guitar only for Imelda... to let her listen to the song he was writing.</p><p>~</p><p>Luckily, the show ended earlier than he thought. Héctor let out a sigh of relief once they get off the stage and their live performance got replaced by common radio songs.</p><p>"You did great!" It was the same woman who had welcomed them before the concert. "And you too, of course" she continued, addressing Héctor, who gave her an embarrased smile.</p><p>Ernesto, though, couldn't lose his chance to show off and immediately began to praise himself. His friend had always been better than him at handling social situations, and Héctor was firmly convinced that Ernesto had, in fact, chosen the right dream.</p><p>"Alright, so, would you like to join me for a drink?" The girl suggested, then added shortly after, "it's on me, of course."</p><p>"Nina, right?" Ernesto asked and she replied with a nod. "Well, well, who am I to deny my precious company to a fan?" He said, quickly adjusting his hair with his fingers. "You coming, Héctor?"</p><p>He smiled nervously "I... uh, I don't think it's a good idea, I have to work tomorr—"</p><p>"C'mon, Teto, you could really use some relax!" Ernesto dragged him to the counter before he could come up with a witty reply. </p><p>"Three tequilas!" Nina shouted holding three fingers up.</p><p>But those weren't the only drinks they had that night. And tequila after tequila, everything started to become blurry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>